callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon "Ghost" Riley/Trivia
*Ghost's favorite main weapon appears to be the ACR with varying sights, mainly the ACOG, although he also uses the M4A1 in the urban operation in Brazil and the MP5K in the tactical operations in Russia. *Ghosts appears to be fluent in several languages, particularly in Portuguese and Russian. *He is the only Lieutenant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141, and is the announcer for most (but not all, such as "Time Trial") Special Ops missions. *On Infinity Ward's website, Ghost was voted by the community for favorite new character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be bought and worn by Xbox Live Avatars for 400 Microsoft points. *Ghost wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern. *The player can overhear two Rangers talking about how Ghost completed the training course in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, far faster than any of the Rangers . *In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon.". *When asked if Ghost would return in MW3, Robert Bowling said that 'he can't say!' hinting that Ghost weren't burned along with Roach. *Ghost has brown/hazel eyes in the comic, but blue eyes in the actual game. *On the level "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", the player can see a knife strapped to Ghost's suit with the word "Titanium" written on it. *Ghost always has his glasses on, even in dark places. Also, they seem to stay on even after being shot and tossed into a ditch in the ground by Shadow Company. *Ghost is shot once by Shepherd. When he is thrown in the pit beside Roach, he has two additional gunshot wounds in his chest. *An early concept art of Ghost shows him wearing the desert trousers. *Ghost apparently has at least a deep working relationship, if not friendship, with Roach, as Ghost appears to care about Roach very much, such as requesting to assault the Makarov's safehouse with Roach, and his reaction to Roach's death is very strong, albeit it lasted for only two seconds. *Ghost, like Soap and Price, also smokes. This can be seen in the issue 6 comic cover of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *According to his dossier he is 6 feet 2 inches tall (189 cm). *A life-size statue of Ghost that is 5'11" was sold on Ebay for the money to support the Red Cross and for the Play for Japan relief which was sold for a winning bid of $5,004.82. *When killing "Ghost" in Museum and lay down to see inside his head, he has no mouth or teeth mostly because he has a balaclava to cover his face exept his eyes. So most likley his chin will be moving. Category:Trivia Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters